


Payback

by saturnian



Series: Office Romance [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnian/pseuds/saturnian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barba gets you back for abandoning him in his moment of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!

Unfortunately for you, you found yourself working with the Special Victims Unit sooner rather than later. One of the many pitfalls of being so low on the professional totem pole was getting stuck with all the grunt work. Sergeant Benson had requested an Agent to “assist” on a kidnapping case, which basically meant that you would be stuck filling out federal paperwork while the cops got to do all the exciting stuff. Typical. On the plus side though, it would give you a chance to ferret out whatever Carisi might have seen. You were hoping that Barba wouldn’t be there because that would only egg Carisi on, you were sure of it.

As you approached the squad room you smoothed down your skirt and straightened your blazer. Head held high and shoulders back, you walked toward the detectives seated in the middle of the room. You shot a brief smile at Benson before sitting at a vacant desk and schooling your features into a more neutral expression; you worked hard on maintaining a composed visage. Although what you considered composed your mother always called “haughty”. Whatever, potayto, potahto.

You exchanged greetings with the team and listened as they began to chat amicably. You looked at your watch. You’d been here for almost 10 minutes and nothing had happened yet; you suppressed the urge to tap your nails on the desk. You checked your watch again, this time more obviously, and Fin took notice.

“Sorry Agent, we’re just waiting for Barba to get here.”

You swallowed the sigh that threatened to fall from your lips. Of course he’d be here because apparently he was the only fucking lawyer in the city. Or at least, the only legal representation that was willing to put up with SVU on a habitual basis. You felt Carisi stare at you at the mention of Barba’s name. You studiously kept your eyes in front of you staring at the wall, refusing to acknowledge him. No one else looked at you or said anything at Barba’s name so you assumed Carisi hadn’t said anything. Maybe he was just waiting for Barba to get here so he could embarrass you both at the same time. If you were him that’s what you would do. It maximized discomfort, but was also time effective. Yeah, that was his plan.

Barba arrived soon after drinking a large coffee. You idly wondered how many of those he’d downed already. Jesus, he was basically vibrating as he took his seat near Benson. You rolled your eyes at his attire. Who else but Rafael Barba would wear a paisley tie with a checkered shirt and somehow make it work? A flash of movement caused you to turn your head toward Carisi – he was smiling suggestively and wiggling his eyebrows. He looked like a dumb ass, but it proved you were definitely right; he was just bidding his time until he would inevitably humiliate you. When he told, you would just deny everything. Deny, deny, deny; a handy technique you picked up from work. The government was good at denials you thought humorlessly.

It turned out your fears were unfounded. Benson outlined the case and assigned tasks to the squad. That was it. No utter humiliation. Carisi only made comments pertinent to the case at hand and Barba, hell, he didn’t even look at you, which actually kind of pissed you off, but whatever. The whole thing was suspicious. You wondered if Rafael took care of it or if Carisi didn’t actually see anything as unlikely as that seemed. Or maybe he did open his mouth, but the team was extending professional courtesy by not saying anything? You weren’t sure.

“Agent, you stay here with Rollins and try to get a handle on the logistics.” Benson stated.

You and Rollins both knew that was code for paperwork and she looked just as thrilled at the prospect as you did. Much to your discomfort, Carisi stood off to the side talking with Barba and Amaro. You tried to keep your attention on the work in front of you, but your eyes kept drifting in their direction. You trusted Carisi about as far as you could throw him. You were jolted out of your paranoia tinged thoughts by Rollins jostling your arm.

“Hey! I know we got the short end of the stick, but at least pay attention.” she smiled good-naturedly. You always liked Rollins. The fact that both of you were from the south meant that you had an instant connection of sorts. The two of you weren’t best friends or anything, but you felt the most comfortable around her out of all the SVU squad members.

“Sorry, I’m just a bit distracted today; I’m so ready to get out of here.”

“I hear that,” she muttered in agreement.

Benson was back in her office talking to Barba and the other detectives had gone their separate ways some time ago. It was silent in the squad room as you and Rollins worked until she cleared her throat. You glanced up at her expectantly. “So, um, last night Carisi was talking to Fin, and um, well he said he saw something, something interesting…” she trailed off uncertainly. Your throat felt dry. Keeping your expression stoic, you just looked at her, trying to appear only politely interested - not like you were hanging off her every word.

“Oh?” you asked with what you hoped was an air of nonchalance.

“…Yeah,” Rollins looked amused, damn her, “He said that he went to the DA’s office yesterday and, well, he said he caught you and Barba going at it like two horny teenagers.”

This was it; your professional credibility was destroyed. You’d forever be known as the rookie agent who got caught fucking the ADA. And not even the DA, but the Assistant District Attorney, the one with the stupid ties and the suspenders. Rollins was still looking at you. Oh god! In your fit of inner turmoil you had forgotten to even give an answer! What was the point of even denying it at this point? Surely your silence indicated guilt? Rollins was a seasoned detective; she could smell out the bullshit.

You gave an indignant snort. “He said that I was “going at it” with _Barba ___?” you hoped that was the right amount of incredulity in your tone, “And more importantly you believed him!? You do realize that man is like half a century older than I am? I could be his great-granddaughter for Christ’s sake!” Yeah, play the age card. That was a good move – Barba was pushing 42 and you would be 26 come December. Most people would find that age difference off-putting, right? No one here knew you well enough to know that older men were exactly your taste. Rollins laughed at your remark and you laughed too. She believed you! And if she believed you, she’d make sure the others knew the truth; well, your version of the truth. The laughing was cut short by Rafael’s sudden appearance.

“What was that, Agent?” he ground out, irritation quite clear on his features. Fantastic. Now you’d have to placate an angry Barba over dinner tonight.

The exchange had garnered Benson’s attention too; she leaned against the door frame looking on with apparent interest.

“What was what, Counselor?” you answered innocently.

“Barba don’t get all fussy. I was just telling her something Carisi said last night. It was just something stupid, no big deal.” Dear, sweet, beautiful Amanda Rollins. Here she was defending you and you had just lied to her face. You’d owe her one.

“Oh, and the insults to myself were essential to this story?” he questioned sharply.

“No of course not, don’t be daft. The insults were just for fun.” you deadpanned. He rolled his eyes and swept out the door. Rollins started laughing again while you just smirked watching the back of his well-tailored suit walk out the door. Damn he had a nice ass.

“You should give Barba a break,” Benson suggested “you always wind him up and he’s wound up enough already. He might break.” You couldn’t tell if she was joking or serious so you just nodded.

Finally done with all the paperwork, you bid Rollins and Benson goodbye. Once you were safely away from the precinct you decided to text Rafael. You wanted to gauge his mood before your date tonight. The message simply read, “Hey Rafi” with an obnoxious kissy face emoji. You hoped he’d appreciate the sarcastic nature of that emoji. Two minutes later he sent you a response. You couldn’t contain the grin on your face as you read his petulant reply. “What do you want” you could just hear the emphasis on the “you”. “Just thought I’d touch base with you before dinner. Can’t wait to see you tonight, Papi xx” Maybe the last part was too much, but you loved fucking with him. He didn't text back immediately. Maybe he was still irritated from yesterday when you left him high and dry in his office. The thought made you smirk. He didn’t respond until you had made it all the way back to your apartment. The message was curt, but undeniably arousing, “See you at 7. Don’t wear panties.” Oh, tonight was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, all feedback is appreciated. Thanks!

Barba slid into his seat at the crowded restaurant. He was glad he requested a table towards the back; the little booth was situated in the corner away from the hustle and bustle which suited his plans for the evening quite perfectly. The "mood lighting", or rather distinct lack of lighting he thought dryly, in the restaurant would also serve nicely. He was 20 minutes early which meant that you should be arriving soon. Your tendency to arrive early matched his propensity for punctuality; you complemented one another well he thought. He lifted his eyes from the menu and lazily looked around the room, well what he could see of it anyway. It was a new Thai place that you had been wanting to try, a little too hip for his taste, but it was cozy enough and the music wasn’t intolerably loud thank god. When the waiter came to take his drink order Barba briefly considered ordering for you, but thought better of it. He imagined the tongue lashing he would receive if he dared to order for you; he smirked thinking about how _presumptuous_ it would be of him. It would be just his luck to order your regular drink and then find out you wanted something different. 10 minutes till 7, you should have been here by now. A quick glance at his phone showed no messages from you. Maybe you were running late his logical side suggested, that was probably the case, but he couldn't squash the feeling that you were purposefully showing up "late" to irritate him further; that also seemed very likely. He had never met someone who delighted so much in being annoying. If his mother thought Benson drove him crazy, he didn't want to know what she'd think of you. 5 minutes until 7. Where the fuck were you?

You had arrived about 15 minutes ago, but you ducked into the restroom to kill some time. You wanted to annoy Rafael as much as possible before you made your appearance. The lighting in this place was terrible - you could barely make out your reflection in the mirror. You had opted for dramatic eyes and soft blush lipstick. A deep red lipstick would have been a showstopper, but you didn't want to end up with such a dark color all over your face since you were hoping your mouth would be pretty busy tonight. You fluffed your hair idly as you looked at the time - 7:02pm. He should be a bit antsy by now.

In the year he had known you, you had never been late to anything. Never. Not even to last minute meetings or impromptu case calls. He was getting concerned. If you weren't here in a few minutes he was going to call you, if you didn't answer he was calling Benson. That wasn't too dramatic was it? Barba saw you just as he was dialing your number. His sigh of relief got caught in his throat as he took in your appearance. You were always beautiful, but when you wanted to wow you were truly breathtaking. The tan coat you had on was left open revealing your dress. The dress was black and ended just above the knees. It molded tightly to your hips and pulled across the curve of your ass. The neckline was only deep enough to hint at the luscious cleavage that he knew lay just underneath. Your long legs were bare and the heels you wore looked downright sinful: black stilettos that did amazing things to your legs. He finally dragged his eyes from your body and gulped when he met your gaze.

Of course Rafael would pick the most difficult table to get to in the whole damn restaurant. You had to maneuver between chairs and weave around the crowded tables to even reach the tiny corner booth he was seated at. He looked handsome as ever in a white button-down, he had foregone one of his brightly colored ties, leaving the top two buttons of his shirt undone. Tufts of chest hair and the gold cross of his necklace proudly on display for all to see. He was trying to kill you. The first time you caught a glimpse of his chest hair was at some SVU case where he was called in last minute; he wasn't wearing his usual 30 layers of professionalism, but instead a light sweater with a puffy coat - you thought you were going to jump him right then and there. He was playing dirty tonight. Before you could slide into the seat opposite him, Rafael stood up and took your coat.

"How gentlemanly of you, Counselor." you commented playfully.

"Surprisingly, I can be polite when the situation calls for it." he shot back.

He stopped you from taking your seat. "Your seat is on this side." he motioned to the spot he just vacated. At your questioning look he answered, "You're going to sit beside me tonight cariño." His wolfish smile meant one of two thing - _you_ were either going to have a lot of fun tonight or _he_ was going to have a lot of fun. You assumed it was the latter. Putting on your snobbiest expression, you shook his hand off your arm, and took your seat. Rafael sat down on your left, his arm coming to lay behind your shoulders.

"You look like you've just been sentenced to execution. I'm not that bad." a smirk tugged at his lips.

"According to whom?"

Apparently Rafael had forgotten all social norms regarding personal space because he was so close to you, you felt the rumble of his laugh more so than you heard it. You were sandwiched between the wall and Barba, which actually wasn't that bad.

When the waiter came and took your orders, Barba casually draped his arm around your back, his fingers running down your arm lightly, and his lips at your temple. You felt a blush come to you cheeks, public displays of affection always embarrassed you. As soon as the waiter turned his back, you pushed Rafael away.

"I know what you're trying to do and I don't like it."

"Oh? What am I trying to do?" he flashed a crooked grin and pulled you closer to his side.

"You are making an effort to embarrass me, which is very rude and not nice at all." you couldn't stop the pout that emerged.

"Me? Embarrass you? I would never do something so heinous!" faux shock written clearly across his face. "That seems like something you would do."

You scoffed at his insinuation, scooting further away from him. He in turn, moved closer. Now you were actually trapped against the wall, nowhere else to move. Barba's smirk was in full force as he appraised your situation. Bastard. Okay, whatever. You were fine. In fact, you were great. You could beat him at this game, hell you invented this game. You cleared your throat, "So, Rafael, how was your day? Did you make any friends at work?"

His eyes narrowed, "My day was fine, thank you. I won my case as per usual,” You rolled your eyes. "the jury only deliberated for 20 minutes so I was out early and then I went down to SVU to help Benson make a case." He left out the part about the meeting you both attended. And the part where you called him ancient and basically told Rollins how gross you thought the idea of sleeping with him was. Was that a good sign or a bad one?

He watched your face. Barba could tell you were uncertain about the direction the evening was taking. He brought a hand to your cheek and stroked along your cheekbone affectionately. You watched him warily. What the fuck was he doing? He was being way too nice, especially after what you had done to him for the past two days. You decided to test the waters.

"You seem like you're in a good mood..."

"Why wouldn't I be cariño?"

Okay you were definitely scared. He was planning something, you could feel it. Whatever you do, do not say anything that could be interpreted as an admission of guilt. "I don't know, you just seemed kind of stressed out at the meeting today. Benson said something about you being 'wound up'? I told her it was probably just because you were getting old - nothing to worry about."

His jaw clenched. Why couldn't you leave well enough alone? You just had to provoke everyone. It was a sickness.

"So considerate of you." he purred, his lips against your ear. His lips moved down to your neck causing you to squirm away, but there was nowhere to go, you were trapped against him. He continued placing open mouth kisses on your neck until you stopped resisting his advances; there was nothing you could do you reasoned, it wasn't letting him win if you were out of options! You tilted you head giving him more access and let a breathy sigh fall from your lips. It was all well and good until he bit down hard without warning, dragging a moan out of you. He bit the space where your neck met your shoulder, his teeth digging into the sensitive flesh. Rafael licked the skin gently, soothing his bite mark, before he began sucking on the spot.

You were breathing heavily at this point. Barba watched your face eagerly as you responded to his ministrations. He tore his mouth from your neck as the waiter made a sudden appearance with your food. Barba watched you try and regain some of the composure that was oh so important to you. You failed, he noted with amusement.

The waiter eyed you both knowingly. Your flushed face and irregular breathing left no mystery as to what you were doing. His eyes lingered on the angry red mark on your neck. Wait, were those teeth marks?

"Thanks for that." you muttered sarcastically. "Okay, you've had your fun, you embarrassed me, we're even now, so let's just eat."

He gave you an innocent look, "What exactly are even for?"

You ignored him and proceeded to take a bite of your pad thai. Once he realized you weren't going to answer he turned to his meal. You ate in a companionable silence. You looked over and were slightly horrified to find that Rafael had devoured his entire meal in a matter of minutes.

"Did you even taste it, or did you just unhinge your jaw and swallow it whole?" you tried to maintain a look of disgust, but it was difficult when Rafael was smiling at you like that.

"You are so kind, making sure I ate my dinner at the proper speed. How lucky am I to have a girlfriend that is so concerned with my digestion?" It really was nice that you had found someone that got your sense of humor and was able to keep up. You liked your men witty. You had just put a forkful of noodles in your mouth, when you felt Rafael's hand on your leg. Besides arching a brow, you ignored him.  
  
You weren't paying him enough attention. He slid his hand further up your leg, hoping to get an actual reaction, but again, you gave him nothing. Barba was getting impatient. He wanted to find out if you followed his instructions for the night; he doubted it. His hand crept higher, warm on your thigh. He admired it, before squeezing gently.

You were trying to remain unmoved by his touches; the operative word being trying. Rafael called your name as he pulled you under his arm. You were firmly ensconced in his arms, his smell fogged your senses. A warm, spicy smell, with a hint of musk; it was very masculine and distinctly Rafael. You felt his lips at your neck again. This time he skipped the foreplay altogether and placed another bite on your neck. He licked at the spot, "I seem to recall that you haven't been very well behaved as of late." He planted a kiss below your ear. "You took your pleasure from me, teased me, and then left me alone in my office. Do you know how demeaning it is to have to jerk off in the middle of the day, only a door away from my secretary?"

You assumed his question was rhetorical, but you couldn't stop yourself from supplying an answer, "You didn't have to masturbate, nobody forced you to do it Rafi."

He growled in your ear, grasping your jaw in his hand, turning your face full to his. You looked at him, waiting for him to say something, anything, but he remained silent. His eyes locked onto yours and you fought the urge to squirm under his intense gaze. He was looking at you like he wanted nothing more than to bend you over this table and have his way with you. Aaaaand you were wet. Damn it, you had held up so well! You rubbed your thighs together hoping to quell your desire.

"Dulzura, I don't want to have to punish you, but you haven't been a good girl." you hated how much of an effect his words, and oh god the timbre of his voice, had on you. You looked at him beseechingly. "Did you do what I asked of you?" You nodded. Without warning he slipped his hand under your dress. You whimpered as his fingers came in contact with your folds. He removed his hand and before you had time to process its absence, he grabbed your hips and turned you so your back was against the wall; he twisted to the side so that his body blocked yours from view. “Spread your legs for me.” He demanded. You obeyed without hesitation, parting your thighs so he had unfettered access to your pussy. His fingers sought out your slit, sliding two fingers inside you only long enough to coat them properly. You whined at the loss causing him to smirk darkly at you.

“Who are you wet for?” he questioned, holding your gaze.

“You.”

He slid your clit between two of his fingers and squeezed. He whispered filthy things to you while his fingers stroked through your folds, pointedly avoiding your swollen clit. You were so wet, you felt yourself drip down your thighs.

“When I get you home, you’re going to get on your knees and take my cock in your mouth. I’m going to fuck that insolent mouth of yours. You _will_ make up for your impertinence.” He must have taken pity on you because he finally circled your clit. You thanked god that the chatter of the restaurant drowned out your cries. His middle finger entered you and his thumb teased your clit. He fucked you slowly, your hips moved to meet his every movement. He dragged his thumb nail across your clit and your hips jerked up violently. He added another finger and increased his pace. “Cariño, you’re so wet for me, do you want my cock now? Are you aching for me? Do you want me to fuck you right here on this table?” Your felt the tension build in your groin as he rubbed your clit and fucked your cunt, his filthy words and the sounds of his fingers inside you only adding to your pleasure. You begged him not to stop, you were so close, you could feel it build, you were going to –

“What are you doing?!” you voice took on a hysterical edge as he stilled his hand.

He removed his hand completely, turning away from you, he cleared his throat, “You might want to make yourself presentable, the check should be here soon.”

You’re sure you looked absolutely gobsmacked, but that’s because you were! Your pussy was throbbing painfully and he was sitting over there looking like the cat who ate the canary. He glanced down at his fingers coated in your essence, “Open.” Why you obeyed him without a second thought was beyond you, but you did. He pushed his fingers into your waiting mouth. “Clean them.” Again, you listened, sucking and swirling your tongue around his digits. He wiped his fingers on the cloth napkin just as the waiter arrived. Rafael slapped down his card without looking at the check.

“So, what? You’re just going to work me up and then, and then stop? You can’t do that!” you protested, your voice taking on a shrill tone.

“That’s the plan and actually I can and I just did.” He shot you a smug grin.

Your rebuttal was stopped by the reappearance of the waiter; he returned Rafael’s card and left you alone again. Barba tipped him generously. You looked down at Barba’s lap, he had a very noticeable bulge in his pants, there’s no way he was leaving yet. Unbearably horny you may be, but at least you could walk out of the restaurant head held high with some semblance of dignity; Rafael on the other hand, wouldn’t be able to so easily hide his arousal. Good.

You smoothed a hand through your hair and tried to straighten your dress, “You are horribly immature.”

“I think it has something to do with the company I’ve been keeping.” He countered, that stupid fucking grin still plastered on his face.

He grabbed your coat and stood up. You followed him, pressing your thighs tightly together. You waited for him to help you with your coat but he never did. “Have your manners deserted you as well as your common decency?” you muttered snidely. “Give me my coat.”

“No, I think I want to watch your ass.” He smirked, he gave your butt a swat, motioning for you to walk. You huffed in annoyance and stalked out of the restaurant. You knew he just wanted to hold your coat to cover his erection, but for once you decided not to comment on it. Out on the sidewalk as you waited for a taxi, he wrapped an arm around your waist.

“There’s no need to pout cariño, I meant what I said, as soon as we’re home, I’m going to give you my cock.” You couldn’t fight it any longer, you threw your arms around Barba’s neck and pulled his lips down to yours. When you broke the kiss he was out of breath. “You promise?” His answering smirk was all the affirmation you needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Barba could barely keep his hands off of you during the taxi ride back to your apartment. Just like in the restaurant, he sat extremely close to you with an arm slung around your shoulders. His hands kept drifting up your dress only for you to swat them away each time; as much as you wanted to feel him, and dear god were you wet for him, you were _not_ going to let him fuck you in the backseat of a cab! You did have standards after all. You snatch your coat from him and tried to not look so eager.  
  
The cab finally pulled up in front of your apartment and you and Barba tumble out, practically connected at the hip. The walk to the elevator was a flurry of hands and tongues; you hoped to god none of your neighbors saw you. The moment the elevator doors shut you pounced on Rafael, grabbing the collar of his shirt and yanking him to you. You both moaned as your tongues met once more. His hands dropped down to cup your rear as he pushed you against the wall. Rafael hooked your thigh around his hip, pressing his erection into your center. By this point the kiss had become so desperate you were sure the whole complex could hear your whining.  
  
A loud intake of breath interrupts the moment. You look up just in time to make eye contact with the teenage girl who lives on the floor below you stepping into the elevator. You rip your mouth from Barba and put some distance between you, a dark blush appearing on your face and spreading across your chest. Awesome, of course someone had to walk in. You couldn't help but notice the wide eyed stare on the girl's face - what? Like she had never seen two adults kissing before? Get over it. The elevator continued moving up the floors and the girl continued gawking. And now she was giggling? What the hell was she giggling at? You followed her line of sight and found out what was so funny. Rafael had quite the tent pitched in his pants. Poor man, without your coat to cover up with, his situation was extremely obvious. He looked so pissed off too - clenched jaw and tightlipped as he looked straight ahead, watching the numbers flick as the elevator moved between floors. You were tempted to laugh, but after all the torture he put you through tonight you thought better of it. Rafael Barba could be a sadistic man when he wanted to. At the 11th floor the girl finally got out, but not before casting another quick glance back at Rafael Jr. The doors slid closed and the elevator went up one more floor. He grabbed your hand and pulled you toward your door.  
  
It was really difficult not to make some smart ass remark like "Guess I have some competition, eh?” but somehow you managed.  
  
"Where are your keys?" he questioned in a tight voice.  
  
Once inside Rafael pushed back his shoulders and rose to his full height, all vestiges of playfulness stripped from his face; you not-so-secretly referred to this as going full attorney.  
  
"Get on your knees," at your delay he amended, "Now." You followed his instructions and looked up at him. He smiled faintly, running a large hand through your tresses.  
  
You undid his pants and looked up for approval, at his nod you reached for his length. Rafael issued a hiss as you palmed his erection which was now back in full force. You slid his boxer briefs down watching his erection spring free.  
  
"Lick your lips." You did as you were told and leaned back on your knees waiting for his next order. He smirked down at you and ran his thumb across your bottom lip.  
  
"Go on - I want to feel those pretty lips wrapped around my cock."  
  
You leaned forward and lapped at the head of his cock, finally getting to taste the droplet of precum that glistened at his slit. You wrapped your hand around the base of his cock and kissed his tip; there's no way in hell you were immediately going to give him what he wanted, I mean what he put you through at dinner was inhumane!  
  
Rafael fisted his hands in your hair and growled, "Tease." He made an irritated noise as you continued placing soft, closed mouth kisses along his shaft.  
  
"I thought you were going to be a good girl for me?" he snarled, "Open your mouth and take my cock,"  
  
The weight of Rafael's cock on your tongue felt so good. You took as much of him as you could, your fingers massaging what your mouth could not. You eagerly sucked on his cock, evidently doing an adequate job given the litany of profanity that came pouring out of Rafael's mouth. He pulled you by your hair, forcing you to take more of him; your eyes welled as you felt him hit the back of your throat. He began thrusting in your mouth urging you on with Spanish phrases you only half understood. His cock throbbed in your mouth as his balls tightened, signaling his imminent release.  
  
"Such a good girl," he cooed as he fucked your mouth, "Where do you want my cum? Your mouth, your face, or how about your cunt?"  
  
Before you could even attempt to answer Barba pushed back without warning, letting his cock fall from your lips with an audible pop. A lesser man would have spilled himself at the sight of your unkempt hair and swollen lips. He helped you to your feet and steered you to the couch. Rafael watched you bend over the arm, presenting yourself to him. He hiked up your dress and his cock pulsed painfully as he took in the image of your swollen flesh. Running a finger along your folds, he checked to make sure that you would be wet enough to take him; you were dripping he noted with more than a little arrogance.  
  
Barba's voice took on a seductive tone, "So eager..."  
  
You didn't how much longer you could wait - you needed Rafael inside of you, now. You wriggled your hips hoping he would get the message, but he held you in place preventing anymore movement.  
  
"This is your chance to show Papi how sorry you are - make it count." And with that, he thrust into you. Moaning loudly as he filled you up, you clawed at the couch cushions. A loud whine pierced the room as Rafael pulled out of you completely. Before you can complain he enters you once more; this time he keeps up a steady rhythm of thrusts. Barba's grip on your hips tighten painfully and you know there will be bruises, but the only thing you can bring yourself to care about is the delicious angle of his cock as he pounds into you roughly, hips smacking against you with every thrust. You rise up to meet his every thrust as one of his hands trails down to your clit, rubbing in firm circles.  
  
"Oh Daddy, harder!" you pant. His pace increases at your use of the title; he was sure he would have to coax it out of you, but you were too far gone to keep up any battle of the wills. He complies and fucks you harder and harder. His hand at your clit working furiously. The combination of sensations is almost too much for your sensitive body, you feel the coils of arousal build deep within.  
  
One of his hands comes up to fist in your hair once more, pulling your head to the side so he has access to your neck. He bites down on the same spot, with more force than before. You cry out as a violent orgasm overcomes you; your pussy clenching around his cock. One more deep thrust and Rafael cums inside you with a hoarse groan.  
  
You collapse against the couch thoroughly exhausted; you feel full and content with Rafael's softening cock still inside you. The comforting weight of Barba as he leans on you heavily only adds to your feeling of utter fulfillment. He sighs your name affectionately as he moves to sit on the couch; you whimper as you feel him pull out. He crooks a finger, beckoning you to him. You somehow find the strength to crawl in his lap, slumping against him. Overcome with a similar lethargy, Barba drops his head to your to your shoulder.  
  
"Is all forgiven Rafi?"  
  
"For now; until you inevitably do something else that warrants correction." he answers with a wry smile.  
  
You're senses are far too clouded to offer a witty comeback so you settle for, "Shut up Rafael." and snuggle closer to him.


End file.
